


When You Call Me Angel

by 94BottlesOfSnapple



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Endearments, Flirting, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, M/M, Partial Nudity, Pre-Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94BottlesOfSnapple/pseuds/94BottlesOfSnapple
Summary: The facts were these: one Foggy Nelson, attorney at law and best friend extraordinaire, had come to visit his bestie Matt Murdock and tempt him out of his apartment for a late supper before Matt had to go out and fight crime in an armored onesie. He expected to find Matt buried in a book or his laptop. Instead, he’d walked in on the rushing patter of a shower providing backup vocals to a loud and surprisingly on-key rendition of ‘Not That Girl’ from Wicked.





	When You Call Me Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet can also be found on Tumblr [here](https://pomegranate-belle.tumblr.com/post/185345071040/ellicelluella-so-i-have-no-idea-wtf-happened-but)

“I think,” Foggy said, trying very hard to keep his voice level, “this may in fact be the greatest day of my life.”

“It was stuck in my head!” Matt insisted pitifully.

The facts were these: one Foggy Nelson, attorney at law and best friend extraordinaire, had come to visit his bestie Matt Murdock and tempt him out of his apartment for a late supper before Matt had to go out and fight crime in an armored onesie. He expected to find Matt buried in a book or his laptop. Instead, he’d walked in on the rushing patter of a shower providing backup vocals to a loud and surprisingly on-key rendition of ‘Not That Girl’ from Wicked. Foggy would have thought Matt’s supersenses would have clued him in to his audience, but apparently he was really focused on his singing. A cleared throat and a rap on the bathroom door, however, had prompted a yelp and the abrupt end to the shower.

Immediately after, Matt had all but charged out of the bathroom to defend his honor like the ridiculous goober he was. His dark hair was still soaked through and falling in his eyes. Stray droplets of water streamed down his torso like shooting stars, glowing in the light of the obnoxious billboard out the window. One hand, knuckles still raw from punching crime in the face, was fisted in the towel around Matt’s waist, holding it up. His disgruntled expression paired with the way the water plastered his hair to his skin made him look like a waterlogged cat — although, admittedly, a very handsome waterlogged cat — and Foggy couldn’t quite smother his snort of laughter at the image.

“And how exactly did you get the Wicked soundtrack stuck in your head, Matthew?” Foggy asked, inordinately pleased. “After so many years complaining about my love of Broadway musicals, is there perhaps something you haven’t told me about the contents of your music library?”

“Foggy.”

“What? I’m not judging! It’s cute. Really. You’re a regular Idina Menzel. Maybe we should sign you up for American Idol—”

“You realize that I still have one free hand and at this point I’m practically obligated to use it to exact revenge on you.”

“You forget, Murdock, I have no shame. So unless you’re prepared to bust out your sweet ninja moves in that skimpy towel, you’re going to have a tough time of it.”

And there it was — the famous Matt Murdock pout.

“You think I won’t tell Karen about that time your singing voice got a vase thrown at us because someone thought you were a yowling cat?” Matt demanded, and Foggy could only laugh.

“No, I don’t doubt you, but she heard me belting out Pirates of Penzance in the office like the night after we met her, so that chicken flew the coop long, long ago, buddy. You’ve got nothing.”

Which was a hell of a bluff to make to a guy who literally polygraphed the world, but there was a reason Foggy had — prior to learning about Matt’s vigilante-adjacent shenanigans — considered himself the reckless, devil-may-care one. Foggy thought he managed to get the lie out with a good deal of confidence. Unfortunately, Matt knew him well enough to call his bluff.

“Don’t I?” he asked, a slow smirk spreading across his face.

“Matt. No.”

It was true that there really wasn’t much that embarrassed Foggy — he was confident in his body image, was resigned to his serious lack of singing skill, was secure enough in his masculinity not to eschew his stereotypically ‘feminine’ interests, and had gotten over his hangups about his sexuality years ago. However. There was one thing, one tiny little thing, he had trouble brushing off.

“How about I tell her about all those adorable little pet names your girlfriends gave you in college?”

“I’m warning you, Murdock—” Foggy said, as threateningly as he could manage.

“It’s ok, _muffin_. They’re not so bad. I thought it was cute when Arisa called you her _Cuddle Bunny_. Or that Jen thought you were a— what was it? A _sweet little cinnamon bun_? Sure, Karen knows about Foggy Bear, but that’s really only scratching the surface; if we’re all about not keeping secrets it’s imperative for her to know that you let yourself be called _sugar plum_ by somebody who wasn’t your grandma.”

“I will fight you,” Foggy insisted miserably, trying to rub away the heat crawling up his face. “With my fisticuffs.”

Matt grinned wider and lifted his chin, which had the unfair side effect of highlighting his throat. Paired with the pet names, it was something of a one-two punch.

“You’re welcome to take a swing, _snookums_.”

“Look,” argued Foggy in a vain attempt to defend his honor, “if you had dated someone as scary as Natalia, you’d let her call you whatever she wanted too—”

“I dated Elektra,” Matt parried easily.

Which was. Ok, yeah, fair. Elektra was definitely as scary as Natalia. However.

“That’s just dumb luck that she wasn’t into cutesy pet names.”

Matt shrugged.

“At least the boys didn’t get so syrupy,” he teased, stepping closer, still with a hand on his hip to hold up the towel. “ _Sweetheart_ has at least some dignity. _Babe_ ’s not what I would choose, but it’s a little more common.”

“Matt,” Foggy choked out, because things were getting—

He had no idea what lines Matt was stepping over but there had to _be_ some, because as he spoke his voice went lower — lost its light, laughing quality for something dark and warm that made Foggy dizzy.

“ _Darling_ ’s nice,” continued Matt idly. “If a little old-fashioned. I liked _lover_ too, it’s romantic. I guess there’s just something about you that makes people want to call you sweet things, Fogs. _Honey_. _Dear_.”

“Matt. What—”

“ _Angel_ ,” Matt breathed, reaching out to skim the fingertips of his free hand across Foggy’s hairline, and Foggy’s heart nearly stopped.

Immediately, Matt froze, mouth hanging open a little.

“I.” He jerked his hand away from Foggy’s face. “I didn’t mean to… Um. I. I’m sorry, I wasn’t…”

“Matt,” Foggy began, as gently and carefully as he could. “ _No one’s_ ever called me ‘angel’ before.”

Matt flinched.

“I’m. I should, I… I need to get dressed.”

And with that he fled into his bedroom, slamming the door closed behind him.


End file.
